The present invention relates broadly to devices for storing sports equipment, and more particularly, to a device for storing sports balls which can be attached to a pole or other upright member.
Whether on the playground or at home, keeping up with sports balls such as basketballs, soccer balls or the like, can be a frustrating experience. On the playground, a group of people shooting basketball will typically use more than one ball and then if a game starts the other balls which are not used must be set aside for future use. These balls may roll away, become lost, misplaced or stolen. At home, people, including children and adults, often play basketball in their driveways or backyards and at the conclusion of play the balls may be simply left in the yard where they last hit the ground. Loose sports balls in the yard can leave a cluttered appearance and provide obstacles to other lawn activities. Further, balls left in the yard may be stolen.
While the above discussion is centered on basketballs, it should be understood that the same problems may arise with regard to soccer balls, footballs, four-square balls, and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device to store sports balls near the playing field or court in a manner that provides ready access to the balls for authorized users but may be locked to prevent others from taking the balls when the owners are not present.